KIckin' it Award Show
by kaecdc
Summary: This Fanfic is an award show were you.. Yes YOU!... Pick the winners. We will announce winners and categories every three days hopily. This story is co- written with Tatertat. More instructions are inside. Plz read, vote, and enjoy! (a lot more hilarious than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

Everything about the Actors and Actresses are FICTIONAL.

Actor/Actresses Key

**Dylan-Milton **

**Hannah~Julie**

**Olivia~Kim**

**Leo~Jack**

The announcer sits in his seat overlooking the stage. The audience are in their seats ready for thr show to begin. The announcer turns on the microphone. "Welcome to the first Kickin It Awards! Now here are your hosts ... Dylan and Hannah!

The audience cheers as Dylan and Hannah come out hand in hand. The applause dies down as Hannah spoke up. "Hello, everyone! Are you ready for a good time?" The audience responds yes! Then she continues. "Now let's here that first category, Dylan!" Dylan speaks up. "The first category is SEASON 1!"

"Season 1 is full of first impressions. This is also when fans saw a connection between Jack and Kim or as you know them as Kick." Hannah states. "And that kiss between Olivia and I." Dylan added. Hannah shoots him a puzzling look. "You mean the one on set right." She said with a raised eyebrow. Dylan started to get nervous."Yeah, that one. THE ONLY ONE!" Hannah spotted an angry look. "We are discussing this later!" She demanded. Dylan slided away from Hannah, letting go of her hand. He slowly continued. "Okay, so here is your first question. What is your favorite Kick episode? Here are your nominees." The announcer reads the nominees.

A) Ricky Weaver-Ricky Weaver, a pop star goes after Kim. Jack gets jealous, but when Jack finds out the pop star's real plans. He is determined to save Kim. Even after heartbreak, he offers to take Kim out for burgers. Some might call this their first "date".

B) Wasabi Warriors- Jack is new in town. He meets Jerry, Milton,Eddie, Rudy, Marge, Ty, Frank, and most importantly Kim. This episode is full of new crushes, denial,flirting, and first impressions! Who knew an apple could start all this?

C) Kung fu Cop- Jack has a dream that he is in his own version of the Bobby Wasabi movie, " Kung-fu Cop 77'". In his dream his friends play different characters and he plays a new cop. Rudy, who is known as Bobby in his dream, plays his partner and they go on an adventure to find Snowflake's (Kim's) necklace. In the dream Jack is flirting with Snowflake (Kim) and even outside the dream, he makes a certain mood ring turn red.

D) Road to Wasabi- When the gang heads to Bobby's mansion to get Rudy's job back the get chased by ninjas. Now running from ninjas is one thing, but using crazy cool karate moves to fight the ninjas is nother. Especially when it includes Jack lifting Kim in the air and them showing off their awesome team work.

E) Clash of the Titans- Jack and Kim play matchmaker and team up to help Milton and Julie get together. But was the a spark between Jack and Kim too?

F) Wrath of Swan- Kim wants to go with Jack to the Cotillion, but he refuses to go. So Kim decides to go with Brody, a black dragon. But when Jack finds out there plot to ruin the Cotillion and embarrass Kim he goes to save the day once again even if that meant taking a blast of gravy to the face. Jack and Kim even et the chance to slow dance, but it was ruined by a fast song coming on.

Dylan sighs. "Remember when Leo and Olivia got us together off set. He puts his arm around Hannah. She smiled and nodded. "And we have been together ever since." She added. The audience awes. "Here is how you vote." Dylan said. The announcer speaks up once again.

"Voting can be done in three ways. 1)you can pm Tatertat or Kacedc. 2) you can on the polls set up o their profile pages. 3) Recommend for guest only but members can do it too! Review your vote!

The audience claps. "Thanks for reading!" Hannah says. "In till next time."Dylan adds. Hannah takes Dylan's arm off of her. "Now about that kiss... " she said. Dylan's eyes widen. "Oh no! Alright, listen to me..."

( to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

The camera begin to roll on an arguing couple. "I can't believe you kissed her!" Hannah screams angrily at her boyfriend.

"For the tenth time we were practicing for the kiss on the show!" Dylan retorted now getting frustrated

"So you 'accidently' cheated on me?!" Hannah yells. Tears threaten to spill at the thought of her true love cheating on her.

"I didn't cheat on you it happened before we got together! I…." Dylan informs getting cut off mid sentence.

"Welcome back everyone! Now back to our hosts Dylan and Hannah!" the announcer booms. the couple turns to see the cameras rolling. they both blush and compose themselves before they continue. "Alright folks your votes are in!" Hannah announces. all the couples anger and jealousy melt away in front of the camera.

"Now here to announce the winner is…. Mateo Arias (Jerry)" Dylan explains to the crowd. Mateo walk out on to the stage as the crowd roars with applause. He had his hair slicked back, a pair of Vans, black jeans, a white button down, and a undone tie hanging around his neck. he makes it up the podium and the applause dies down.

"Hey! How y'all doing tonight?" Mateo asked. the crowd gave a loud response and he continued. "Okay so the winner for the best Season 1 Kick episode is…a tie between Kungu-fu Cop and Wrath of Swan! Whoooo!" He yells. The audience goes crazy until Hannah hushes them.

"A tie really that's odd. Whatever! Thanks Mateo!" Hannah says.

"No problem. So I hear you two are having issues" Mateo states.

"HE KISSED OLIVIA!" Hannah frustrated.

"Oh Leo is gonna be so mad!" Mateo announces. After realizing what he just said he asked himself more than anyone, "Wait did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh oh!" the audience cooes.

Hannah and Mateo start to go into their own coverstavion over the kiss. "Do I get a say in this!?" a annoyed Dylan asks.

"NO!" Mateo an Hannah demand before going back to their conversation.

"Let's just continue the show!" Dylan sighs/announces.

"We are not done with this!" Hannah snaps at the boys giving them a look.

"Okay so now on to the next category! Which is….." Dylan said holding out the end.

"The best Season 1 fight scene! Your choices are…" Hannah interjects.

"A)Wasabi Warriors- The new kid Jack defeats the Black Dragon leader, Frank. During the fight Jack uses his epic karate moves to take down his opponents and hit them in the face with meatballs. At the end the Black Dragon hurt Jack's leg in a tournament, but they still almost win.

B)Road to Wasabi- The gang fights off ninjas by using their karate. Jack and Kim work together to take down most of them.

C)Clash of the Titans-Jack and Kim fight to save Milton and Julie's love. They fight of Black Dragons in this epic dumpster showdown.

D)Rowdy Rudy- Having to fight off a professional wrestler is crazy dangerous and idiotic, especially when he is mad at you for making fun of him online! Rudy has to turn to Jack to help him in the fight..." Dylan says before getting cut off by Hannah. "Oh yeah the kiss episode; Dylan I'm sorry lets just continue..." Hannah interupts. "As I was saying..

E)Kickin' it in China- Jack and Kai fight was crazy scary, especially when one of the almost FALLS OF THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA! it's the most intense fight between family probably ever seen.

F)Sword and Magic- A nerd L.A.R.P. fight. Boring right? Well not when the Wasabi Warriors get involved!" Dylan finishs

"Here are instructions on how to vote.." Hannah says cueing the Announcer.

Cathcing on he speaks into the microphone "You can vote by PMing Tatertat or Kaecdc. You can also vote on their profile polls. If you're a Guest Only or just really lazy you can review your vote. The winner will be announced in three days!"

"Alright everyone see you soon!" Dylan remarks finishing the show. Dylan turns around to his distraught girlfriend. "Okay listen Hannah I'm sorry. It was for the show! I love you! Please forgive me." Dylan begs.

"Okay, but I'm having a serious talk with Liv later." Hannah forgives. They give each other a quick hug and smile.

"I have to go call Leo!" Mateo announces. Once back stage Mateo whips out his phone and call Leo.

"Hello?" Leo says answering his phone.

Mateo starts to speak "Hey Leo man you have to hear this..."

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

Mateo had just called Leo (Jack) to let him know about the kiss between Olivia and Dylan. BOY was Leo mad! Lets just say he' s n his way here.

The lights shine down on the stage as the award show begins again. "We're back everyone! Now to our hosts….Dylan and Hannah!" The announcer booms into the microphone. The young couple look into the camera and begin the show.

"Hey everyone you still here?" Hannah asks the audience. She receives a huge roar from the crowd. "Good because the votes are in!"

"Now here to announce the winner is… Jason Earles!" Dylan informs the audience. Jason (Rudy) walk out on stage in casual clothes clutching an envelope in his hand.

"Hey Guys!" He shouts to the crowd. "I happy to be here today to announce the best fight scene! SO without further a do the winner is…." He drags out giving himself a drum roll "E) Kickin' it in China!" Jason exclaims. Applause engulfs the room as Hannah and Dylan hush the crowd.

"Alright thanks Jason!" Hannah cooes.

"No problem, but I better get going I have a hot date tonight." Jason says popping his collar.

"Well don't keep her waiting!" Dylan yells and Jason takes off.

"Okay so you read for the next category?" Hannah asks receive a loud cheer. "The next category is best Season 1 villain!"

"Your choices are…..

Truman- Truman black mails Eddie into playing pranks on the other Warriors, but once they find out chaos unfolds. Truman may have seemed to have the perfect scheme, but when you mess with the Warriors you're in for a ride.

Arthur- Arthur's dad owns the mall so he's just some snobby rich kid, but when his membership in the dojo is all that keeps it standing…can the Warriors handle him. Well lets just say he wont be happy for long considering he got grounded for almost killing the guys!

Frank and the Black Dragons- Frank and the Dragons are bullies. They cheat and lie their way through everything. Frank is their leader, but will they ever learn. Since every tussle with the Warriors with a serious butt whooping!

Kai- JAck's evil cousin. he likes to play dirty and almost knocks JAck off the Great wall of China

Ty- Ty is the Black Dragon sensei. He only cares about himself and winning. He has a past with Rudy and will stop at nothing to take his old foe down. Even if it means playing dirty. Also if it means keeping true love apart." Dylan announces to the crowd.

"Here's how to vote for your favorite…" Hannah starts.

The announcer continues by saying "You can vote by PMing Tatertat or Kaecdc. You could also vote on either of their profile polls. If you're a Guest, or just too lazy to do the other ways, you can vote in the reviews. The winner will be announced in three days!"

"Well thank ya'll and see you next time!" Dylan and Hannah say together.

(To be continue...)


	4. Chapter 4

The camera turned to the now happy couple. They both smiled to the camera as the announcer spoke. "Welcome back to the Kickin It Awards. Now before we got back to the show. Here is a special message from your authors."

We both want to say thank you for the great reviews and all your participation in the show. We love ya! Also, if you have any ideas for questions, pm one of us.

-Kaecdc and Tatertat

"Now presenting your hosts for this event, let's welcome Dylan and Hannah. The audience filled with applause as the couple smiled at them. "Hey guys! Did you miss us?" The audience roared with responses. Dylan and Hannah just laughed. "So to announce the winner of Best Season 1 villain is…"She looked at the card and her face expression instantly turned. Hannah turned to Dylan. "Dylan, when I say this name run off stage and hide, okay?" "Why? "He asked. She showed him the name and he nodded understandingly. He remembered when he heard Mateo (Jerry) call him and tell him what happened. He knew he had a big crush on Olivia and was very protective of her. Dylan slowly slide towards the end of the stage as Hannah read the name.

"Leo Howard, who plays Jack on the show!" Many girls scream in the audience and Dylan runs off as Leo comes on. Leo waves to the audience, but also looking for a certain redhead. "Hey guys. How are you doing tonight?" Hannah and Leo turn to see a girl faint in the front row. "Is she okay?" Leo asked. "I don't know." Hannah says as they have medics get the girl. Everyone looks at the girl getting dragged away and the whole place became silent for a moment. "Anyways…" as Leo tried to continue the show. "The winner of best villain is Kai, my evil cousin." Kai came out and accepted the award. "I would like to thank…" but Leo interrupted him. "Has anyone seen Dylan?" Hannah looked around nervously. "No, why?" she asked. "I just want to have a talk with him." Leo said as he cracked his knuckles. The audience ohhs.

Dylan walks on to the stage. "Hey is Leo gon-"He said before spotting Leo looking at him. The audience watched as they knew it was about to go down. "So Leo how is life?" Dylan said nervous trying to back off of stage. "Fine, in till I found out that one of my best friends kissed my crush." The audience gasped. Leo then stood wide eyen. He just revealed his crush on Olivia (Kim). "I mean Olivia." He said trying to cover up his tracks. "Aw, Leo likes Olivia!" A random audience member said. The audience started to cheer. Dylan uses this chance to run off stage and go back into hiding. Hannah goes up to Leo. "Leo, do you really have a crush on Olivia?" Leo sighed and his face turned instantly red. The only person that knew about it was Dylan and that was because he caught him staring at her on set. And Dylan went and kissed her anyways. "Okay guys. You caught me. I have a huge crush on Olivia." The audience cheers.

What he didn't realize is that Olivia was watching the show from her living room. She was invited to be on the show and wanted to know how things are going. She knew everything that was going on and was getting ready to head for the show. When Leo said that, her heart skipped a beat. She liked him for a while now, but he had all those girls he could go for.

"Leo, since you are up here will you present the next question?" Hannah asks. "Sure, Hannah. The next question is Best Hero Moment."

A) Wasabi Warriors- Jack saved the dojo with a hurt leg. How awesome is that.

B) Dojo Day Afternoon- Arthur was super close to destroying the dojo but Jack stopped him just in time. Also Kim saved the star new reporter from getting hit with the giant wrecking ball.

C) Wrath of the Swan- Jack gets into cotillion just in time, to save Kim from the Black Dragons. He even got sprayed with sauce for her.

D) Kickin It in China- Even being enemies, Jack still saved Kai from falling of the Great Wall of China.

(If you forgot how to vote just look at the direction in the other chapters.)

"Well that is all for tonight." Leo says to the camera. "Next time we would have a special guest to sing for us." and Leo's eyes widen. "Who is it?" He asked. "Let's just say she is on the Seaford Cheerleading Squad." Hannah smirks as Leo gulped very loudly.

(to be continued)

**Hey guy! I just wanted to let you know you can also do write in choices if you don't like what we've chosen. However, they have to go along with the category and season. Also, input and other category question are welcome! See you in three days!**


	5. Chapter 5

The camera zones in on the stage as the announcer speaks up. "Let's welcome to the stage, Leo and Hannah." The audience cheered as they both walked on stage." "Hey guys!" Leo said causing a massive number of girls to scream. "Has anyone seen Dylan?" Hannah asked worriedly. He went to hide and no one can find him. The audience looked at Leo. "Don't worry. Hannah explained the situation to me. I am not mad anymore." Leo explained. The audience lets out a huge sigh.

A section of the audience separates to show Dylan standing with them. He smiles and goes on stage. He stood next to Leo. "Do you forgive me?" Dylan asked Leo. Leo turned to Dylan and the audience anxiously waits for his answer.  
SMACK!  
Leo slaps Dylan straight across the face. "Kiss Olivia again and I will kill you, but you are forgiven." Leo said. The audience didn't know what to do, so they stayed silent. "LEO!" Hannah yelled at him. She went up to Dylan and kissed his cheek. The audience awed at the couple. "Oh I forgot tell you. Leo is officially a host on the show!" The audience cheered. "We would also like to inform you that the girl that fainted is okay and is at home recovering. She will be attending next week's show." Hannah states. The audience cheers loudly.

"Now let's welcome are next presenter..." Hannah starts. You can see Leo getting super nervous. "Grace O' Dorethry!" (And you guys thought it was Olivia) Leo let out a huge sigh as Grace walks out. She waved to the crowd. "Hey guys! I play Kim cheerleading friend, Grace on the show. "Grace said. The audience cheers. "The winner of best hero moment is ... Wrath of Swan" Everyone cheers. "Oh and by the way Leo. We all saw this coming." Grace said to Leo. "Yeah of course you did see a moment of my heroism winning that award. I mean come on I'm awesome!" Leo smirks causing some girls to scream. "I'm not talking about that." Grace corrects Leo. "Then what are you talking about?" Leo asked clearly confused. "Olivia told me that she was watching the show the other day and she heard something about you having a crush on her." Leo eyes widen. "She saw the show!?" Leo screamed worriedly. "This show is live all over the world. Of course she saw it." Hannah states. Leo eyes widen. "Oh no! I just ruined our friendship." Leo screamed. He starts to panic and everyone looks around unsure what to do. Grace walked up to Leo and slapped him. He quickly snapped out of his panic. "Thanks I need that and Ouch!" Leo said. Everyone laughs at his late reaction. Grace bowed and walked off stage. "Alright let's introduce one of our last questions for Season 1… "Dylan says, but is cut off by the audience aweing sadly. He continues though "Don't worry! Then we are moving to Season 2!" Everyone cheers! "The question is ... Favorite Rudy episode! These episode included Rudy's most funny moments.

A) Wasabi Warriors- The first impression of Rudy. Rudy the 'responsible' fun man child. Who can ask for better than that? Call him if you need help fighting beach ninjas!

B) Road to Wasabi- Even without martial arts, Rudy still manages to hold on.

C) The Commercial- No one can take Rudy's spotlight; not even Jack. This calls for a war!

D) Rowdy Rudy- He fights a professional wrestler! Isn't that awesome? To top that, his name is in the episode.

"That is all for today! Be sure to vote!" Dylan says. "Be sure to tune in next time! We are having a special musical performance." Hannah says. The audience cheers!  
"By who?" Leo asked. Hannah and Dylan smile at him. "You will know soon." Hannah and Dylan said at the same time. Leo looked at them strangely as devilish grins grace their features. Something was up and he knew it.  
( to be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

The lights shine down on the beloved hosts. Hannah and Dylan stood their grinning like the Cashire cat. Leo was arguing on the phone with someone. "Hello boys and girls! Y'all still there?" Hannah chimes to our audience. Leo hang us the phone and gives an award winning smile causing girls to fan themselves.

"Okay so it's time to announce the winner!" Leo exclaims.

"We'll have our musical guest." Dylan informs looking over at Leo. Leo looked puzzled.

"Who is that guest anyway?" Leo asks seemingly nervous. I mean Olivia heard him admit his crush on her for Pete's sake!

"You'll now know soon." Hannah smirked then returned her attention to the audience. "Okay so the votes are in and the winner for best Rudy episode by only two votes is…" Hannah drags out with a drum roll.

"Wasabi Warriors!" Leo and Dylan finish at the same time. The crowd cheers.

"Okay now since we're having a musical guest there won't be another category for this chapter. Instead we are going to have yu guys nominate your favorite Fanfictions!" Hannah explains. All of the audience looks confused. So Hannah speaks up again. "Don't worry though this show is about to get interesting!" and the crowd suddenly starts to mummer.

Dylan claps his hands regaining the audience's attention. "So will the announcer please introduce our special musical guest?" Dylan asks the announcer. Dylan, Hannah, and Leo move to the side of the stage so the performer can have room on the stage. Then Mateo, Jason, Alex and Grace came to the stage standing next to Dylan and Hannah. Leo looked at them confusingly. "What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked. "To see the performance, of course." Alex answered. He winked over at the others. Leo became even more confused. He was about to ask them what was going on when he was interrupted.

The announcer's voice fills the room. "Our musical guest is here and ready to go. She is going to sing 'Had me at hello'. Now you know her, you love her, its Olivia Holt!" he booms to the crowd. Leo's eyes widen and he gulps loudly, but he dares not to move.

To say Olivia was nervous was an understatement. She was panicking! She was originally gonna sing 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry, but now she was using the performance to admit her feelings toward Leo. After her name was called she walked out onto the stage and snuck a glance at Leo. He looked terrified and kind of worried. She just pushed all that aside and started to sing "I can feel you coming from a mile away. My pulse starts racing from the words that you say…" she started to get lost in the music and walked around the stage. She high-fived audience members and they cheered.

Leo however was experiencing many emotions. He was confused, angry, jealous, and sort of sad. He knew Olivia picked this song for a specific person. He couldn't help the anger and jealousy toward this mystery boy. Leo was beyond confused. He couldn't seem to know who it was, but he thought it wasn't him which saddens him. It couldn't be Dylan, Luke, Mateo, Alex, and it defiantly wasn't Jason. Then she did something that surprised him. During the last chorus she walked over to Leo and pulled him to center stage and started to sing to him instead of the audience. The audience cheered even only grew more confused then it clicked.

Olivia was singing a love song. Olivia was singing a love song to him…( to be continued)

**Hey guys! It is Kaecdc and Tatertat here to explain the rules for the FanFictions nominations. We have some swawesome categories for you guys. You guys will pm either of us with nominations for what FanFictions you want using the guide below. Then we will choose the top 5 FanFictions in each category into a poll where you will vote for the top one, here are the categories. **

**Copy and paste this to your review or pm.**

**Funniest:**

**Most Kick (Jack/Kim):**

**Best Oneshot Series:**

**Best Oneshot:**

**Best Multichapter (more than two chapters):**

**Best Alphabet Series:**

**If you think of any other swawesome categories for us feel free to suggest we add them. If you have and other ideas or improvements you think we should make to the story feel free to share. Finnally if you ever feel confused about something we say or do you can always Pm one of us and ask what we mean.**

**See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo and Olivia walk out onto the stage hand in hand as the announcer speaks up. "Let's once again welcome to the Kickin It Awards! Now let's welcome, the newest couple, Leo Howard and Olivia Holt. They both waved to the crowd. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" Leo says happily. He couldn't believe he can call Olivia hers. "And let's welcome our newest and let me add beautiful host, Olivia Holt." She smiled and turned red. "Aw, Leo you are always so sweet to me." Olivia said. "I have to be nice to my girlfriend." Leo replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek. The audience awed at the couple.

Then Dylan and Hannah come onto the stage looking at the couple. "Aw, look at you two. I am so happy for you guys!" Hannah said. "Thank you!" Leo and Olivia said at the same time. "And that is not creepy at all." Dylan said causing the audience to laugh. The new couple just brushed it off. "We actually have a special video for all of you." Dylan says to the audience. The audience looks at Dylan and Hannah in confusion. Leo and Olivia shared the same confused look. "Who wants to see how Leo and Olivia got together?" Hannah screams to the audience. The audience cheers. Leo and Olivia start to object when the video shows up on the big screen behind them

_In the video_

_The video first shows the last of Olivia's performance, when she sung to Leo. As soon as the song finished she kissed his cheek and walk off stage. It shows Leo in shock and just standing on stage. The image then flashes to Olivia backstage. She was freaking out in her dressing room. She was unaware of the camera they placed in there during her performance. Then, someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal Leo. He asked to come. She let him in and closed the door. "Look Olivia, I have the biggest crush on you. I was wondering, will you, uh, I don't know, be my girlfriend?" She didn't say anything for a minute. Leo started to get nervous. He was about to say something when Olivia kissed him right on the lips. When they pulled apart, she spoke up. "Yes, of course! I practically said I like you on stage. Why would I say no?" "I mean you are Olivia Holt. Funny, talented, and beautiful, I mean they are so many guys that you can choose Why me?" He said. She just laughed. "Because you are Leo Howard, funny, talented, cute, and a black belt in martial arts. They are plenty of girls out there for you. I should be asking that question." He laughed getting where Olivia was hinting at. He smiled and held out his hand. "Now, let show the world my beautiful new girlfriend." She smiled and took his hand. They walk out of the dressing room together._

_End of Video_

On stage, you can see Leo and Olivia faces turned really red. The audience cheers at the end of the video. "Okay, going to another topic. Our next question is ….Favorite Milton episode!" Leo says. The audience cheers. Dylan bows. "I know my character is awesome." Everyone laughs. "Alright, here are the categories!" Olivia says. A clip of each episode shows on screen as they are announced.

A) Fat Chance- Milton is saved by his "guardian angel" or the school janitor. When he finds out that the janitor is actually a sumo wrestling legend, he helps the janitor win back his title. Even if it means going in the ring.

B) Swords and Magic- Meet Milton the king. Well the king of his L.A.R.P (live action role play) group. He goes all out for his friends, so they become his replacement group while his other one has other plans.

C) Clash of the Titans- Milton finds himself a lady. He ignored Rudy's and Ty's rules and goes out with Julie anyways. How romantic!

D) Badge of Honor- When Milton accidently stops a criminal; he named a hero and Joan's sidekick. When he takes the power a little too far, the gang has to bring him back to his old self they all know and love.

E) The Great Escape- When Milton finally pulls a prank, he gets caught but Jerry takes the blame for him. Detention lands on the same day as Jerry's big competition. Milton becomes Jerry to do a switch off. He ends up changing detention for better.

F) Rowdy Rudy- When Milton mistakes the level for kissing; he goes to Kim for help. That ends up into a disaster when Kim kisses Milton in front of Julie. It turns in to a cat fight.

"Those are your nominees!" Dylan says. "Remember to also nominate your favorite FanFiction! Pm your favorite FanFiction to Tatertat and pm your votes to Kaecdc. Or you can just review both or vote on our polls. You choose!" Leo and Olivia say at the same time. "Creepy!" Hannah says and the audience laughed. "Bye guys and see you next time!" they all said. Then the camera turns to black.

(to be continued)

Here is the FanFiction nomination guide.

Funniest:

Most Kick (Jack/Kim):

Best Oneshot Series:

Best Oneshot:

Best Multichapter (more than two chapters):

Best Alphabet Series:

Hey guys its Kaecdc here I just want to give a huge THANK YOU to my partner Tatertat. Tatertat is the BEST Co-writer ever and is super understanding! Make sure to give my pal some love on her prfile and other stories!

Thanks for being the best partner/Co-writer ever Tatertat!


	8. Chapter 8

The camera turns on showing the viewer's their hosts. Leo drapes his arm over his new girlfriend's shoulders making Olivia blush. Dylan and Hannah are holding hands and acting like the shy couple they are. "Welcome back everyone!" Olivia chimes. The audience gives her a loud cheer.

"You ready to get his show on the road?" Dylan asks. The audience yells a response that's to unclear to catch, but Dylan continues. "Now to announce the winner for best Milton episode! Finally, something that celebrates my character!" Dylan cheers.

"The winner is…"Leo starts pausing for effect as he and Olivia open the envelope. A look of confusion crosses their faces, but they finish together. "a three way tie between Swords and Magic, The great escape, and Clashing of the Titans." Leo and Olivia say exactly the same.

"Like I said 'creepy'." Hannah jokes.

"Did y'all watch Spyfall?" Olivia asks changing the subject. She is answered by a loud roar of the crowd.

"Yeah didn't you guys just love me in that?" Leo asks. Fan girl erupt from the audience and Leo just smirks. "I know I am just awesome like that." Leo said. "Really Leo, really?" Olivia said. "But you love it." He said smirking at Olivia. "Sadly, yes." She said.

"Anyways… since a new season is out we decided to start doing Season 2. Also to celebrate our new couple the first category will be 'Best Kick Episode'!" Hannah informs enthusiastically.

"Your options are…..

**Hit the Road Jack**- Jack gets accepted into Otai academy in Japan. Kim and Jack write letters to each other saying how they feel for the other. Kim even admits her crush to Joan her mall cop friend. In the end Jack decides to stay. Leaving us to wonder what could have possibly been in those two letters.

**A Slip Down Memory Lane**- Kim almost admits her feelings to Jack after giving him a bracelet. Kim starts to run off with Jack following her, but he trips on some bo-staffs. He loses his memory and the gang try to get it back

**Wazombie Warriors**- Jack asks Kim to the movies, but Jerry set him up with Lindsay. Kim falls asleep during the movie and dreams she's actually in the movie. At the end of her dream she admits her feelings to Jack, but has to wake up. Jack even ditches Lindsay for Kim in the end.

**New Jack City**- Jack gets jealous when an old friend named of the guys returns to Seaford. Carson cheats and is able to manipulate the gang and he tries to sweep Kim off her feet.

**Karate Games**- Jack and Kim get cast in a movie that goes horribly wrong. After being attacked several times and fighting off a crazy director the two shared a moment where they almost kiss. What if the director hadn't interrupted?

**Kickin It on Our Own**- Jack and Kim both agree that the gang needs to stay together, but end up like the rest of the gang, apart. Even Milton knows they have chemistry because he asked Jack himself. The best part Jack and Kim go on a date!" Leo announces.

"Okay, don't forget to vote!" Hannah yells. "Until next time!" Hannah shouts, but before the camera turns off Hannah turns to Olivia. "Now about you kissing Dylan.." Hannah starts.

"Here we go again!" Dylan huffs.

(To be continued)

Here is the FanFiction nomination guide.

**Funniest:**

**Most Kick (Jack/Kim):**

**Best Oneshot Series:**

**Best Oneshot:**

**Best Multichapter (more than two chapters):**

**Best Alphabet Series:**

Don't forget to vote and give my partner Tatertat some love too.

Tatertat-And check out my partner, awesome Kaecdc's story the beginning. PS-It is really good!

**Sorry this is so late it's totally my (kaecdc) fault. First was Easter then Spyfall so I'm really sorry. Don't forget to vote!h**


	9. Chapter 9

**We want to thank everyone who votes and reads this! We are almost at 100 reviews! Thank you!**

The camera starts back up showing the world the arguing teenage girls. "I didn't do it on purpose." Olivia says to Hannah.

"You knew I liked him though! So why would you kiss him?" Hannah counters still unaware of the cameras. Leo and Dylan stand awkwardly next to their girlfriends. Everyone knew that Hannah had forgiven Dylan it didn't mean that she'd forgive Olivia that easy.

"It was in the script! The kiss was terrible anyway!" Olivia yells exasperated. "No offense." She says turning to Dylan.

"None taken." Dylan assures. The two boys look at the camera and see the red light indicating that its rolling. Leo clears his throat earning the girls attention.

"Uh, the cameras are rolling." Leo says scratching the back of his neck. Olivia and Hannah still continued to argue. Dylan looked at each other. They both nodded and went up to their girlfriends and whispered in their ears. Olivia and Hannah turn to the camera blushing with sheepish smiles.

"We'll continue this later." Hannah whispers to Olivia. "Welcome back everyone!" Hannah pipes. The audience cheers.

"Now to announce the winner for best Kick episode!" Dylan yells. "Since they play the characters on the show how about we have the new Leolivia couple announce the winner." Dylan suggests gaining a cheer from the crowd.

"What's Leolivia?" Olivia asks.

"Your couple name Leo and Olivia combined." Hannah informs us with a smile. Hannah can't go ten minutes without being perky even if she is mad.

"Wow! We've only been a couple for a little while and we already have a cute couple name." Leo gushes, hugging Olivia from behind. "Do you like it Livvy?" Leo asks placing his chin on her shoulder. Olivia giggles and nods. She kisses his cheek and giggles some more. The couple name and her giggle sounded like music to his ears. He finally has Olivia as his girlfriend and he loved it.

"You two are so cute." Hannah compliments.

"Yeah, but as sweet as this is you should announce the winner now." Dylan says.

"Okay the winner is…" Leo and Olivia say together. "The Karate Games!"

The audience cheers loudly and whistles. "Okay so now who's ready for the next category?" Hannah asks once the audience stopped cheering.

"Now it's time to vote for the best Jack and Jerry episodes!" Dylan announces.

"Mateo and I sure make a great team, don't we?" Leo asks smirking making girls cheer. Olivia glares at the girls which instantly makes them shut up. Leo chuckles at his girlfriend's jealously before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and gave a look to the girls in the audience.

"Your nominees are….

**Sole Brothers**-Jack and Jerry both get jobs at a shoe store. After Jack gets fired and Jerry gets promoted their friendship takes a rocky turn. Jack and Jerry come together in the end though to stop the robbers. You can't break the bond that ties to people who are practically brothers.

**Buddy Guards**-Jack and Jerry became body guards to Izzy Gunner, their favorite singer. Even after Jerry ruins their chances for tickets, Jack stays by him.

**Wedding Crashers**-Jack and Jerry have to stop Bobby before he marries the Black Belt Widow and gets eliminated.

**Dojo Day Care**-Jack and Jerry must work together to find and save the principal's baby. How crazy is that?"

Dylan finished the nominees list. Everyone cheered at the choices. "Well that all for tonight!" Leo said with his arm around Olivia. "As my character would say, Salutations!" Dylan says. Hannah just looks at Olivia. Olivia sheids herself with Leo and Dylan is holding Hannah back. The camera fades to black.

Here is the guide once again.

Funniest:

Most Kick:

Best Multichapter:

Best Oneshot Series:

Best Oneshot:

Best Alphabet Series:


	10. Chapter 10

The viewer's tune in once again to see yet another fight between Olivia and Hannah. Apparently the hosts don't know the cameras have started rolling. "Why would I kiss him?! I knew you liked him!" Olivia retorts to Hannah. Dylan and Leo are standing behind their girlfriends trying to calm them down, but with no success.

"Maybe you like him too!" Hannah counters. Leo's eyes go wide and Rage bubbles up inside of Olivia.

"Okay five things…"Olivia starts holding up for fingers and counting off "First Ewwww. Second I knew you liked him. Third I like Leo, my boyfriend. Fourth, I could never like Dylan that way, he's like my brother. Finally I GOT YOU TOGETHER!" Olivia huffs.

"Well maybe you're lying!" Hannah hisses.

"I'm not lying!" Olivia says. "No offense Dylan, but it was the worst kiss of my life! Also again no offense Dyl, but Leo is way hotter than you."Olivia says in a matter-of-fact tone. Leo smirks and Hannah looks so mad that there's invisible stem coming out of her ears.

"None taken" Dylan assures. He just shrugged it off. Olivia was like a sister to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh that's it Liv!" Hannah yells lunging at Olivia. Dylan holds Hannah back and Leo in front of Olivia.

"Okay enough the show is about to start." Leo says.

"Actually it already has." The announcer informs. The teens turn to the camera and turn red from embarrassment.

"Okay I think I better go cool off." Hannah says walking off stage, but just before she leaves their view she turns around. "This is so not over though Olivia." Hannah says.

Once she's gone, Olivia takes a deep breathe. "Okay well this isn't going to end anytime soon …but on with the show!" Olivia cheers.

"Okay so now that that little episode is over how about you announce the winner Dylan." Leo suggests, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Dylan smiles at the sight of his two friends and nods.

"Okay. The winner for best Jack and Jerry moment is...Dojo Day Care!" Dylan says. The crowd cheers for the winner.

Then they hear a "Whooo!" and see Mateo run on stage.

"Oh, Hey Mateo." Leo says letting go of Kim to do a bro handshake with Mateo.

"I heard my character mention and came to see what won." Mateo said. Dylan joins them and they start to talk leaving Olivia standing their awkwardly.

"Guys." Olivia says. "Guys!" She yells earning their attention. "Kind of doing a show here…"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry babe." Leo says wrapping his arms around her AGAIN!

"Sorry Liv." Dylan apologizes.

"Sorry !" Mateo jokes making the couple blush.

"I'll hurt you Mateo." Olivia warns.

"Try and catch me first !" Mateo yells taking off.

"That's it! Come back here you!" Olivia shouts after him. She escapes her boyfriend's arms and chases her friend backstage. The two male hosts just turn to the camera.

"Okay…" Leo draws.

"How about we announce the next category." Dylan suggests.

"Okay. The next category is best Season 2 Kim episode." Leo explained before saying the nominees. "Your options are…

**Kim of Kong**- When Jack lets Kim win at sparring, she decides to find her own way to get a fair fight. She outranks Jack in Immortal Slayer and finally gets what she's after.

**Indiana Eddie**- Kim helps Eddie on a Geocaching adventure and displays her awesome karate skills. She isn't a black belt for nothing!

**Karate Games**- Kim stars in a movie with Jack. They have to fight off the crazy director and Kick almost prevailed so close.

**Wazombie Warriors**- Kim gets jealous that Jack is on a date with Lindsay and dreams herself into a movie.

**Capture the flag**- Even though she not a pageant girl, she still beats out Swarthmore girls winning the Sea of Seaford pageant. But she gives it up for friends showing one of the qualities of a true princess." Leo finishes.

"Okay well we better go get our girlfriends back here so…" Dylan starts looking at Leo who understands.

"Goodbye! See y'all next time!" they say together before running off stage to find their girls.

Here is a special announcement from your authors!

**WE HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you! We love everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and viewed this story! We do it for you! Remember got an idea for a question! PM or review it! Keep reading!**

**-Kacedc and Tatertat**

**Once again here is the fanfiction guide, we want you guys to keep voting! We want lot of votes! PM your fanfictions votes to Tatertat and your question votes to Kacedc. If you are confused, let us know! Thanks you guys rock!**

**Funniest:**

**Most Kick:**

**Best Oneshot:**

**Best Oneshot Series:**

**Best Multichapter:**

**Best Alphabet Series:**


End file.
